Cop Fan
by Moony-Loopy-Lupin
Summary: Someone has been stalking Detective Eames from day to night, but what will be Goren’s reaction when he hears Eames mobile phone and picks it up?


Title: Cop fan  
  
Summary: Someone has been stalking Detective Eames from day to night, but what will be Goren's reaction when he hears Eames mobile phone and picks it up?  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing! You hear nothing! I'm sorry guys but I don't think Johnston is going to be in this one. If you want him beg LMAO!  
  
Authors Note: If I don't get lots of reviews I will not put any chapters up! That's how it's done!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goren sat staring at his paper work, while Eames always enjoyed using her laptop. All day Detective Goren had to hear her fingers typing hard on the keys, which really got to him and gave him the biggest headache yet! Since Goren had been dealing with a suspect it made his migraine twice as worse, he didn't look so good, his face went pale his eye-line grew darker and he looked miserable as if he had caught a twenty-four hour flue that had suddenly struck his immune system- Every time Goren got the cold, Eames would tell him to go see a doctor. It would just be the same thing over and over again-  
  
"Just go and see a doctor you're making me sick!" Eames said as she drank from her cup.  
  
Goren moaned, his throat was feeling itchy and sore, "I hate this type of flue!"  
  
"As I said go and see a frickin doctor!" Eames hissed with impatience.  
  
"It's just going to be the same thing- Robert you must take some rest, have lots of fluid and take some useless antibiotics." He said counting the facts on the top of his fingers one by one.  
  
Eames narrowed her eyes at Goren, "You can either get worse or take the antibiotics and get better quicker!"  
  
"They are nothing but fungus!" Goren said.  
  
"They are more then just fungus my good friend!" Eames shot back. She faced her partner- taking her eyes off the laptop screen.  
  
"Antibiotics are made out of fungus and other chemical stuff- what more can I say about them?" Goren enquired.  
  
Eames shook her head in shame, "believe me Goren- I bet in a few days you will be sick and say 'Eames I'm sorry I should've listened to you'."  
  
"No it's going to be- 'Eames I'm sorry that I ever listened to you in the first place'." Goren teased.  
  
"I am a lot smarter then you possibly think!" Eames spoke offended.  
  
"Hey don't get so offensive." Goren said in a reassuring way.  
  
Eames frowned, "just get back to work Detective." She mumbled.  
  
Goren scowled, "Eames-don't do this to me!" he wailed.  
  
"Well you're starting to 'P' me off!" Eames persisted. All she needs is Goren to make her day depressed and disconcerting.  
  
Deakin's stood in between the two and faced at Goren then to Eames with a concerned and interested look, "I see you haven't done much work." He said with a grin.  
  
"Blame Goren for that" Eames said.  
  
"Don't try and make excuses Eames." Deakin's spoke in a rough voice.  
  
Goren made a cheeky look at his partner; this was going to make his day- seeing Eames getting into trouble for absolutely no reason what so ever. This was just oh so impeccable!  
  
Eames darted her pencil into the steal holder, "yeah whatever." She said with a slight smile. Something was bothering her that Goren could only see. She seemed so panicky and fretful- could it be that she wants to talk to Goren but can't trust him because he might laugh at the fact that her problem is only just minor? Or could it be that she doesn't like Goren at all and just doesn't have anyone to talk to about her upcoming predicament? Goren couldn't put a finger on it, it was just perplexing, and he never has seen his partner acting like this before.  
  
"You ok?" Goren asked alarmed.  
  
Eames glanced up at the Captain who just now could see inside his Detective that something was bothering her, "answer his question." Deakin's persuaded.  
  
"No it's just too uncomfortable to tell." She replied, her eyes were filling up with salty tears.  
  
Deakin's nodded and went back to his office. Goren watched and focused his attention to his partner and placed one hand on hers, "tell me what's wrong?" he begged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
what has gotten into Eames? Will she tell Goren everything that he wants to hear? And will Goren believe everything that comes out of the anxious Eames mouth? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Cop Fan! 


End file.
